The invention relates to a windshield wiper device, particularly for a motor vehicle.
Numerous windshield wiper devices for motor vehicles having a wiper bearing supporting a wiper shaft, which can be displaced in relation to the wiper bearing by the effects of an axial force component, are known.
For example, a windshield wiper device is known from DE-A-198 51 816 in which the wiper shaft has a radial undercut, in which a securing device sits for axially fixing the wiper shaft in the wiper bearing. This securing device can be displaced by the effects of a defined axial force component on the wiper shaft, whereby the wiper shaft can be displaced in relation to the wiper bearing. This type of axial force component can be caused for example by a pedestrian impacting the wiper shafts of the motor vehicle during an accident. In this case, the wiper shafts recede and disappear within the body of the vehicle thereby reducing the risk of injury to the pedestrian. However, the embodiment shown there is expensive and cost-intensive and therefore only suitable in a limited way for reasonably priced motor vehicles.